


stay tonight

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: universe sings for us [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: “Aku mengabarimu.” Seulgi menutup pintu lemari dengan cukup keras. “Kau tidak peduli.”





	stay tonight

**Author's Note:**

> EXO dan Red Velvet adalah grup di bawah naungan SM. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata. Lagu yang diinterpretasikan adalah lagu Let’s Hurt Tonight milik OneRepublic.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk event: Libretto oleh Monalisa Lai.

Jongin menutup pintu kamar, terkejut karena mendapati bayang-bayang di dalamnya, di ruangan yang sudah gelap dan dingin itu.

Siluet Seulgi nyata di dinding, sedang memakai baju yang baru diambilnya dari lemari. Jongin menekan saklar lampu, Seulgi langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Seulgi menelengkan kepalanya, “Akhirnya kau pulang juga.”

“Kau yang tidak pulang tiga hari, mengatakan hal itu padaku?” Jongin melemparkan jaketnya sembarangan. “Apa saja yang kaulakukan?”

“Aku mengabarimu.” Seulgi menutup pintu lemari dengan cukup keras. “Kau tidak peduli.”

Jongin melemparkan kunci begitu saja ke atas meja. Membentur gelas yang tidak beranjak dari sana sejak tiga hari yang lalu, membuat gelas itu menggelinding di atas meja, lantas jatuh berkeping-keping. Ia tidak peduli pada hal itu. Ia berhenti di tengah-tengah kamar, Jaraknya dengan Seulgi terasa seribu kali lipat lebih jauh.

“Kubilang aku menginap di tempat latihan. Aku merawat salah satu _trainee_ yang sakit. Aku mengatakan semuanya,” Seulgi masih membela diri. “Kau yang tidak peduli pada pesan-pesanku.”

Jongin membuang muka. “Ibuku tahu.”

“Soal aku yang masih menjadi pelatih tari? Soal aku yang jarang pulang? Soal segala hal yang kulakukan sehingga anak-anak didikku berani mengejar mimpinya?” Seulgi menggeleng keras. “Memang sulit, Jongin-ah. Aku tidak pernah mendapat kepercayaan dari keluargamu.”

“Aku membelamu di hadapan mereka dan kau tidak pulang tiga hari!”

“Kita sudah setuju soal ini!” Seulgi melemparkan handuk di tangannya ke sembarang tempat, mengenai lampu tidur, dan lampu itu jatuh. Jongin memandangnya dengan memberengut. “Dan yang kita lakukan sampai sekarang ada mempermasalahkannya lagi dan lagi! Kita sudah cukup punya masalah dengan orang-orang yang tidak setuju, dan—” Seulgi berusaha mengontrol napasnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian dia tak lagi melanjutkan bagian itu, langkahnya berderap dari sudut kamar. “Semua ini tidak akan ada ujungnya, lebih baik berhenti saja—”

Jongin menangkap tangannya tepat saat Seulgi melewatinya. Mereka berpandangan. Jongin melihat air mata yang sudah merebak di sudut mata Seulgi. Tak lama kemudian tangis perempuan itu pecah, Jongin tak punya hal lain di pikirannya selain memeluk Seulgi.

“Aku masih mencintaimu,” Seulgi berucap lirih, “tapi cinta tak akan cukup. Aku bukanlah orang yang mereka harapkan. Aku bukan yang terbaik.”

Jongin memeluknya lebih erat, tangannya bergerak naik-turun di punggung Seulgi sampai perempuan itu sedikit tenang. Jongin menunduk sedikit, berbisik seakan-akan takut kehilangan Seulgi, “Memang tidak semua cinta itu indah.”

“Yang ini lebih menyakitkan dari apapun, Jongin-ah.” Seulgi turut pula mengeratkan pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di rengkuhan Jongin, berharap bisa berlari lebih jauh lagi dari kenyataan.

“Tidak. Kehilangan satu sama lain lebih menyakitkan.” Jongin mengecup ubun-ubun Seulgi, melakukannya berlama-lama. “Karena kau masih di sinilah aku tidak kembali ke masa-masa buruk itu.” Jongin memejamkan mata, berusaha mengusir ingatan ketika ia terjerumus ke kesalahan-kesalahan yang membuat keluarganya membenci semua keputusan yang ia buat. “Jangan pergi.”

“Cinta tidak seharusnya semenyakitkan ini.”

Jongin masih menahannya. _Tapi aku bersedia terluka bersamamu_.


End file.
